Beauty's Prey
by Nanotiko08
Summary: [AU]Trapped between two hearts, he tried everything to ease the pain of his own. Now, all is left is to choose whom his heart mourns. [Kira x Lacus],[Kira x Fllay] Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**Beauty's Prey**

**A/N:**

This is my first fanfic and I dedicate this to all Gundam seed fans. Although I was really disappointed on how the destiny ended. (Sigh)

**Just some few reminders about my fic:**

This is a KL and KF pairings

I have poor grammar skills so expect grammatical errors and misspelled words (not good in English…not good in English…)(x x)

Lastly, this fic may not suite your taste…(How a way to motivate readers)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

"_Help!" A brown-haired boy screamed while merely hanging on a cliff. The boy looked down and narrowed his eyes upon seeing how far he is from the ground. He suddenly daunted and was loosing his grip on the rock he was hanging on._

_He tried to restrain his grip; but the rocks were so slippery that causes his hand to slip. At the moment his hand slipped on the rock, the time seems to stop in his mind, for he was going to die. Those thoughts started to meddle in his mind._

_Before he truly falls, he saw a sight of a red-haired girl stretching her hand for him. He was able to reach her hand and she pulled him in. He was too tired and exhausted so he immediately became unconscious after he was laid in the ground. The girl startled of his unconsciousness; but a sudden smile appeared in her face upon hearing his last words. "Thank you..." He said plausible before falling asleep.

* * *

_

"Hmm…" A brown-haired knight, who is fairly tall and slim, gazes at the blue sea. He just finished his mission throughout the sea together with his fellow knights, and was now heading to his homeland, Plants.

"Sire, we have already arrived at Plants" A young squire informed him. The squire had a dark complexion and was wearing leather clothes.

"Ah…ok..." He nodded. He proceeds to his room and grabbed his luggage. He closed the door and exited. He was carrying his luggage, when the squire saw and halted him.

"No sire, I should be the one carrying your luggage. It is my duty to assist you" The squire halted his action.

He gave the young squire a smile. "It is thoughtful of you to lend me your help; but you really don't have to help me with such."

The squire frowned for a moment; but he immediately faced him. "Sire, Please let me express my gratitude, for I idolize your bravery and grateful for your countless heroic acts towards our country" He said awkwardly

He saw the determination in the squire's eyes that reminds him of his nature when he was still a boy, who dreamt of being a knight. "May I know your name, young squire?"

The squire was surprised of his question and answered him nervously. "My-na-me-is-Ahmfed." He staggered.

"I'm amazed by your hospitality, Ahmfed."

Ahmfed was astonished on how stern and firm yet modest he was. He just looked at the knight disbelievingly that a certain person can be tough yet gentle as he is.

He knew what his intention was and took back his words. "Then if that is what you feel, then can I please asked you to carry my luggage."

Ahmfed nodded with a smile on his face. "Yes, Sire!' He saluted sprightly.

* * *

The two then disembark from the eternal. The people waited for their arrival eagerly and gave them a warm welcome upon seeing them. The town's people were very hospitable and thoughtful to them that uplifts their hearts despite of hardship during their expedition, where in they engage themselves into battle with the Minerva. They've gave them flowers and some fruits for their appreciation. The other knights, who were injured was aided and helped by the villagers. 

A town's folk approached them. "My lord, please accept my offering as a gratitude for your valiant act." He gave them a basket of fresh fruits.

He gallantly accepted his offering and gave him a warm smile. "Thank you for your wonderful offering and I'll know my lady will be pleased by your offering, for she is fond of fruits."

The town's folk was glad by his comment. "I really hope the queen will be pleased…"

"I know she will..." He gave him an assurance.

* * *

"Sire, are we going to proceed to the palace?" Ahmfed asked while carrying the luggage of the knight. 

"Yes we are. I really can't wait to see my lady." He said with a gleam in his face.

"The queen will surely be happy of your arrival. It's been a long time since your departure."

"Yes, it had been a long time since my departure and I can still remember that the queen and I had an argument about it; and it took quite a while for her to cool off. It was really funny though, how she could act so childish sometimes; yet she ruled a kingdom quite well."

Ahmfed saw a sign of happiness in his master and was glad that their queen is loved by a faithful and gallant man. "Sire, you are sure lucky to have married the queen. Besides from being a good leader, the queen is surely a goddess in appearance and in deed."

The brown-haired knight smiled, upon hearing his comments about his lady and realizes that he was sure lucky to be love by a woman like her. She was no ordinary woman for him, for her face was like an angel and her love was pure and true. He could never request more of her, for she is more than perfect in his eyes. She shines among all and her kindness is immeasurable. To be love by her is like being in heaven itself. "Yes, indeed I'm lucky" He agreed "Lacus is such a loving wife and I can't ask for more" He reposed with his comment and a slight smile was seen in his face.

"The queen is also lucky to have you by her side" The young squire grinned upon seeing his master embarrassed by his comment.

"Should I be flattered by your observation?" He asked while giving him a smirk

"Sire, you should be, it was more of a compliment." Ahmfed explained imperious.

"Yeah, right!" He rolled his eyes. The young squire just chuckled of his answer.

* * *

The two, each rode a horse and heads to the palace. The knight rode the finest white horse that was the fastest among all and it was only for loyalty, while Ahmfed rode a brown horse, the one carrying the luggage of the knight. 

They were both riding their horse sternly, when a woman suddenly crossed the road.. They both halted their horse and thankfully the woman was not injured; but she fell from the ground out of nervousness. The knight immediately aids her.

The woman's face was covered by her hood and it seems like she was totally covered by the cape around her. It's like she doesn't want to be seen by anyone. Although covered, her red hair was seen extending from her hood that didn't escaped in the knight's eyes.

"Are you alright?' The knight asked concernedly as he held her with his arms.

The woman suddenly regains her consciousness. "Urgh…"

The knight was calmed, upon seeing the woman regain consciousness. "Are you alright Miss?" He repeated his question.

"I…a…" Upon seeing herself being held by a man, she suddenly freaked out and immediately removed his arms over her. She then stood up and gave a quick glance at the knight before she takes off.

"Wait!" He tried to call her; but she didn't look back and just continued to run.

"Isn't that ungrateful…" Ahmfed said disbelievingly. "Hey, where that came from?" He saw a flower on the knight's hand.

He looked at his palm and saw a white flower. "The flower looks peaceful…" He observed with anxiety

* * *

In the Palace 

"You seem to be happy my queen." A blonde woman with amber eyes entered the beautiful garden in the palace, which was taken good care by Lacus, the queen of Plants. She saw Lacus watering the plants, while humming her favorite song. She had heard her sing many times and her voice was still pleasing as usual.

Upon hearing a familiar voice, Lacus turned around and saw her friend smiling at her. She returned back a smile. "Cagalli!" She runs towards her. "I'm glad that you visited." She gave her a blissful smile.

Her smile can melt anyone's heart in a moment, for it was always gleaming with joy and it perfectly matches her purple eyes. She was wearing a simple white dress and her pink hair was freely extending in her back. Although her dress was simple, her beauty was still visible as well as her perfect figure.

* * *

The two sat on opposite chairs facing eachother and in the middle was a round table. A small vase, served as the container of a bunch of roses, was placed in the middle of the round table. They were both given a cup of tea by the servant. 

Cagalli took a sip of her tea and held it on her right hand. "So, Kira had arrived?"

"Yes, they have informed me of his arrival…" She took a sip of her tea.

"Oh, I see…" She turned her gaze at the flowers in the garden. "I'm sure, you are eager to see him…"

"Of course I am. Who wouldn't be?" She asked subjectively. "He was gone for almost five months and I haven't heard any news about him for the past months. I was really frustrated of his departure and for the past months all I could do was to pray for his safety." She looked dumbfounded at her reflection on the cup of tea she was holding.

"Hey, don't worry. He had arrived already and I'm sure any minute by now he would be outside, waiting for you to greet him." Cagalli comforted her friend.

* * *

Lacus suddenly rose from her seat upon hearing footsteps of horses closing by. She immediately runs outside and saw a sight of two horses being ridden, that was closing to them. She didn't see a clear view of the one riding the horse, for they were still quite far from the palace; but she knew in her heart that one of them is her beloved. 

Her excitement rose to the top, upon seeing a clear view of her dear husband. She rushed towards him, not a minute to loose, for she was eager to see his face and to feel his warm embraces again.

Kira halted his horse upon seeing Lacus heading towards him. He gave her a warm smile; but Lacus didn't notice it because she immediately embraces him. He was surprised by her action and also pleased because he had longed for her warmth and touch.

"Idiot, I was damn worried about you…" She told him in a mock tone yet her face shown otherwise. She was really worried and a sudden tear fell through her rosy chick.

Kira chuckled, how his wife greeted him. He returned her embraced; but his was tighter, that was showing how protective he was. He then whispered something on her ear.

"I missed you a lot…" He whispered dearly in her ear.

They've faced eachother and bliss surrounded them. Kira wipes the tears in Lacus eyes and gave her a warm smile.

"Why are you crying?"

"Should I answer your question?" She pouted

"I'm not a psychic to know why you are crying." He smirked

Lacus was offended by what he just said. "Is that so…then learn to be one." She let go of him and was about to leave, when Kira suddenly grabbed her hand.

"Hey, I was just joking. No need for you to take it seriously." He explained

"It was not a…" She was cut off, when he placed his lips over her.

"Kira…" She was confounded of his action and to think, he was such a conservative guy and the fact that he kissed her in public was really something. He was not like that until now.

While Lacus looked at him disbelievingly, a slight smile was formed in Kira's face.

* * *

Cagalli watched the couple on the corner and joy was painted in her face as she saw her friend quite happy of the arrival of her husband. 

"He finally has the guts to express his feelings. I wonder when will be my turn…" The blue-haired knight sighed.

"Athrun?" Cagalli turned around and found a blue-haired knight standing behind her.

Athrun gave Cagalli a smile "It's been a long time since you visited Plants, My lady."

"Coz I might end up meeting unwanted personalities" She snorted. She then excuses herself and approached the couple. Athrun let out a sigh again and eventually followed her and heads towards the two.

* * *

Meanwhile a woman covered with a cape, hides behind a tree and was watching them closely 

"Kira…" She muttered

She then immediately takes her leave.

* * *

"Kira, is there something wrong?" Lacus asked Kira concernedly 

"Did you hear someone called my name?" He asked quite bothered

"I haven't heard anyone called your name…Maybe It's just your imagination"

"Yes, it might be so…"

"Com'n Kira let's get inside." Lacus called him

"Ah…Ok…" He nodded and followed her.

While walking towards Lacus, a tree attracted his attention. "That tree…" He muttered

Behind the tree was a white flower that was placed gently on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2: An Evil Shadow

**A/N**

Just thought of updating so here's my second chapter; but I must warn you this could be really boring and exaggerating. This is just like a revise of the first chapter; but this is about what happened to Fllay during those times. Well, obviously the red haired girl is Fllay and I know everyone knows that.

* * *

**Chapter 2: An Evil Shadow**

In a small town in Plants, people are busy preparing a big feast for the arrival of their king together with his fellow knights, who just had their crusade to Helipolis. Banderitas was all over the place and the houses were all fancily decorated. The whole place was so cheerful and vivid that anyone can be awed by its beaming beauty. They all prepared so much for the arrival of their king, for they knew he had served them truly and wholly with his courageousness and devotedness for his land.

"Will you hold this for a sec?" A woman handed over a basket of fruits to a little boy.

The boy widens his eyes upon seeing how delicious and fresh the fruits were. He was about to grab a fruit; but was halted '_do not even touch it'_ glared by her mother.

The boy pouted; but just received a sermon from her mother.

He frowned for a moment, for he was again receiving a long sermon from her mother. He looked in another way to escape the violent eyes of his mother. While looking in another way, he saw a delicious and savory meat being prepared. He then start drooling over the meat and quickly with his amazing speed escaped his blabbing mother and follow the delicious meat, he was eager to taste.

* * *

Not far away, a woman is seen walking towards the town. She was wearing a veil and a peasant kind of clothing. Her face was merely visible because it was mostly covered by her veil. She looks so timid and reserved in her form of clothing that anyone can be mystified by her appearance.

She suddenly stopped when a certain white flower attracted her attention. She kneeled gently and observed the white flower. She doesn't know why; but she suddenly felt warmth and joy was surrounding her. She then picked up the white flower gently and held it with care.

Upon arrival at the town, she noticed the sudden changes of the simple and dull to well- decorated and cheerful place. She was bothered of the sudden transformation and instead of being amazed she found it peculiar for some reason.

The town's people were all busy preparing for a big feast and all of them were all wearing fancy clothing. Each one of them was wearing their best dress and clothes. She looked around and find it really odd to see this things and from this ignorant and insensitive people. "This is really weird…" She muttered.

She then spotted an old lady and approached it. The old lady as well as the other town folks was all busy preparing their offerings for the king.

"Um…excuse me…" She called the attention of the old lady.

The old lady stopped what she was doing and looked at her with a smile. "What can an old lady like me do to help you my dear…?"

"I-I just want to asked what is the celebration about" She timidly said.

"Oh, the celebration?" The old lady was quite surprised of her question. "I'm surprised that there is an existing individual that doesn't know of the king's arrival"

"The king's arrival?" She said questionably

"Yes, the king's arrival. It had been five months since his departure from his journey, so we have planned to give him a big feast." The old lady explained and continued preparing her offer for the king.

"So the king will soon arrive…" She then took a quick glance at people, who were preparing for the arrival of their king. She then looked back at the old lady. 'Um…I just want to ask… since the people are all busy preparing for the king's arrival is there by any chance an open store in which I can buy some food?" She said meekly

The old lady gave her grin. She was confounded of the old lady's attitude towards her and felt an easy feeling towards the old lady.

The old lady grabbed some fruits and wrapped it in a clean cloth. She then placed it on her hand. "Here my dear…It's free so no need for you to pay for it…" The old lady said motherly.

"B-but…" She tried to refuse; but the old lady persisted.

"Just think of it as a gift… from a friend…" The old lady smiled at her. "My child, gifts are not only for royalty; but also for those who need them most."

She was awed on how simple yet meaningful words were spoken by the old lady. She open-heartedly accepted the gift. "My lady may I thank you for your greatness and generosity" She thanked the old lady

The old lady held her hand and gave her a warm smile. "It's nothing my child…"

Their conversation was disrupted when a loud sound of the horn was heard throughout the place that signaled them the arrival of their king.

"The king has arrived!" The people shouted and rushed to the coast.

* * *

The people were all excited to see their king. Upon noticing eternal, the crowd started to shout and rejoice for the arrival of their king. The ship then docked and the people dashed towards the ship.

"Aren't you going to see the king?'

"Ah" The old lady grabbed a basket of fruits; but she was rather startled of something. "Um…go ahead…I have to find my husband because he is the one giving our offering to the king."

"Ah, ok…well thanks again…" She nodded and heads towards the crowd to see a sight of the king.

* * *

"Hmmm…Smells delicious!" A boy smelled a piece of meat. "And now it is time to eat!" He was about to eat the meat out of gluttony, when he saw a sight of his mother's ranging eyes.

* * *

"You little brat! How could you do such thing!" Her mother grabbed him by his ears and scolding him while walking.

"AWE! MA! Awe! Ma, will you slow down my ear hurts!" He screamed pleadingly; that gave her mother an annoyance.

They suddenly stopped and accidentally bumped unto a woman wearing a veil. The sermon of her mother was halted and both of them were shocked on what they have seen.

"A-A monster!" The boy cried out while he was held by his mother.

The crowd was startled by the boy's scream and rushed towards them and noticed the unveiled woman in the ground that horrified most them.

"It's the witch's daughter!" Someone concluded

"It's the cursed witch's daughter!" The people started to make a commotion about it.

The voices of the crowd kept echoing on her ears. Those voices were not pleasant to hear, for it was full of insults and despise. She knew she couldn't hide forever and now they have seen her. Although it was not her fault that she was born with such face; but who can blame them, her face was more of a monster than a human. Her face was totally deformed with huge lumps, thick eyebrows, swollen skin and it was full of bruises. Her face was like a curse for her since birth and till now it's still haunting her. She looked at the crowd surrounding her and all she could see is disgust painted on their faces.

"Monster, get outa here!" The boy shouted in a commanding voice and threw a rock on her. The rock didn't hurt her at all; but what hurt her was his disgusted eyes that passed through her soul.

This action signaled her to leave so she immediately grasped her veil. She was about to rose from the ground when someone threw a rock on her. It was immediately followed by numerous rocks, for the people had started throwing rocks on her. Again, she was nailed on the ground. Although the rocks were directly thrown on her; she was not harmed nor hurt at all because of it; but what weakens her was the pain inside her heart, that was like being pierce by a thousand swords. She tried to get up; but her body was weak because of mental pressure.

"What are you doing here, you hideous monster!" Someone asked sarcastically

"Get outta here!" They all demanded "The king will just be horrified by your face!" They vexed. "The king will not be pleased by your appearance!" They kept on throwing rocks on her viciously while insulting her ignobly.

Someone approached her and pulled her hair cruelly while looking at her demonically

"Ugh…Ahhh!" She screamed and he pulled harder to add more pain in her side.

"I wonder why ever your parents let a shameful person like you live in the first place." He insulted her existence and harshly let go of her hair, pushing her to the ground.

* * *

She runs trough the roads while she wipes her tears continually falling from her eyes. It was an experience of a life time where in she was mocked and insulted physically and mentally. She put on her veil so no one will notice her cursed face and be disgusted at her again. She was kind of thankful to the king though because if the king hasn't disembarked from the eternal a minute longer, she would have been pleading for her life by now.

She continued running without any caution at all that led her to a near death experience. She was almost been trampled by a running horse. Fortunately, it was ridden by a professional. If it wasn't, she should have been dead by now.

Out of nervousness, she fell from the ground unconsciously.

The rider of the horse immediately aided her and held her into his arms. "Are you alright?'

She suddenly regains her consciousness. "Urgh…"

He was calmed, upon seeing the woman regain consciousness. "Are you alright Miss?" He repeated his question.

"I…a…" Upon seeing herself being held by a man, she suddenly freaked out and immediately removed his arms over her. She then stood up and gave a quick glance at the knight before she takes off.

"Wait!" He tried to call her; but she didn't look back and just continued to run.

* * *

She was able to return to her house safely, that was located in the deepest part of the forest. She then takes off her veil and looked at a mirror. She touched her face and pitied how deformed it was. She let out a cry. She was really dumbfounded and miserable on how they treated her and how true all their insults over her. She knew from the start that her face was hideous; but she never felt more miserable than this. Since her parent's death she was all alone.

It was just a month ago and was still fresh from her mind. They died because of sickness; but the truth was because of hunger and mostly because of despair. Before they died, she wasn't able to see anything outside from the forest. All she could see were trees and animals. For her, they were more of a human than the people from the town, who mocked and despised them. The one who protected her was now gone and now she was all alone.

"Mother…Father…Why did you left me with such terrible faith…" She weeps for her parent's death. "Maybe they were right…maybe I shouldn't have lived…if I'll just suffer…" She mourned and kept on crying.

"And maybe they weren't right either…" A pink-haired woman, who has star clipped in her hair and was wearing a very revealing dress, appeared out of nowhere and whispered in her ear. "See…"

Upon seeing herself in the mirror, she saw a face that was very attractive and pleasant. She touched her face and when she saw that the one on the mirror did the same, she is now sure that the one in the mirror was actually her reflection.

Her red hair was shinier than usual. Her face that was full of deformities was now gorgeous and most of all her blue eyes were now visible and gleaming. "My…Face…" She felt the smoothness of her now beautiful face.

"Is beautiful isn't?"

"Huh!" She looked back and saw a pink- haired woman standing behind her and looking at her mysteriously.

"What's the matter…don't you like it…"

"It's not that…" She frowned

"Then…What is it?" She walks towards her. They both looked at the mirror.

"That face isn't mine…and…"

"And?" She looked at her questionably

"I won't be…" She stood up and move a few step backwards "A puppet you will control!" She looked at her fiercely.

"What do you mean by those words my dear…?" She asked innocently.

"Don't play with me! I know you're the sorceress of this forest. You're the evil sorceress my parents used to tell me…""

The sorceress smirked "Then…" She transported herself behind her. "This face of yours is what you want?" Using her sorcery, she showed her a mirror reflecting the cursed faced she have. An evil smile was formed on her face upon seeing her struggle. "My dear…I understand what you feel…people mocked you, insult you and even damaged your dignity…"

"I can understand why they do those things to me…even I am ashamed of my face…"

"Hmm…is that it…" She looked at her menacingly "I could make your face stay like that forever…"

"I know what you want…" She paused and glared at the sorceress. "You want my powers isn't? So you could be freed from this forest"

She smirked "Yes, I do need your powers…but mostly I need you for my plan"

She looked at her disbelievingly and fear started to cripple on her whole body. 'For your plan…'

* * *

After her little conversation with the sorceress she rushed to the palace and followed the king. She hid behind a tree to eavesdrop on their conversation. Her face was still covered with veil and it's seem like she was merely glaring at the king for some reason.

"Kira…" She muttered.

She was about to go when she noticed another white flower that was very similar on the white flower she just have. She tried to find it in her clothes; but it seems like she lost it somewhere. She picked up the white flower; but immediately dropped it when she saw the king looking on her way that signaled her to leave.

Even though the white flower was unconsciously dropped, the white flower was lifted by the air and gently laid down to the ground.

* * *

**A/N**

Well thats the 2nd chapter hope you like it if not "I... am... sorry." Sorry if I have to repeat the 1st chapter; but I really have to make this for the conflict part. Oh well, I really hope that someday I will look at my story and realized how stupid am i in making insensible stories. (sigh)


	3. Chapter 3: My Name is Fllay

**A/N:**

Well since the 2nd chapter was rather boring, I just thought of updating early. The third chapter is about Meer and Fllay's plan. Yes, the sorceress is Meer. I'm so sorry if I don't mention their names; but this time I'm gonna put them for sure. Well, here's the 3rd chapter. Please read and review.

* * *

**Chapter 3: My Name Is Fllay**

After reaching her house, she looked at the mirror and unveiled herself. She saw herself not as a monster but more of a human being with a face that is attractive and a flesh that was so smooth and soft. She caressed it with her fingers and her eyes looked attentively at the mirror to witness if all of this was a dream or if she was really in reality.

"No need to doubt my powers." The sorceress appeared out of nowhere. "You're face is good as true." She smirked.

She looked bewildered of the sudden appearance of the sorceress and it sure gave a shiver in her spine.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_What do you mean by 'You need me in your plan'?" _

_She grabbed her hand and looked directly at her. "What I meant was 'we both posses such powers that normal beings can never have' Why not use them in a more useful way." An evil smile was obviously seen in her face._

_She tried to let go from her grip but it seems like the sorceress was rather controlling this conversation of theirs. "Now you're starting to get in my nerves. I really don't know what you're trying to tell me." She looked quite baffled on what the sorceress just said._

"_No need for you to deny such thing. I know that you were also been granted powers by your parents." She stopped and looked at her deceivingly. "We both suffer the same fate…The ones who love us are gone and the ones left are those who despise our existence."_

_She evades the sorceress stern look on her, for she doesn't want to let the sorceress see her weakness. "I really don't know what you meant by your statements." _

"_Don't act innocently!" The once calmed sorceress was now looking at her fiercely and her grip was tighten and made her struggle from pain. "I need you for my plan and you will help me!" She demanded. _

_She looked quite scared of the sudden outburst of the sorceress and no words came out from her mouth, for she was trembling from the sorceress tight grip on her."_

_After a few seconds, she then let out a sigh. Her anger was replenish and looked at her again with solemnity. "Now look what you have done…" She releases her grip and touches her temple._

_She was still in state of shock on how the sorceress acted a while ago that made her quite scared of her anger. _

"_Sigh" The sorceress tapped her shoulders and looked at her calmly. "I'm sorry if I can't control my temper; but you should know that my temper has its limits. "_

_She gulped and nodded instantly._

"_Well, what I'm trying to say is let's help eachother in a form of give and take. Well do you agree?"_

"_I-Ah-I just w-ant to know ah um..?"She stammered her tone because of fear._

"_Meer. Just call me Meer."_

"_Meer, I just want to know what do you intend to do?"_

"_Like you I was also been trashed and unaccepted by the society. All I want is to get what is rightfully mine and that's all. Well in your case I can grant what your wish if you help me. Let's just put it this way, what I want is revenge." She smiled at her evilly. "And I know that is what you also want…"_

_She looks like giving in to the appealing words of Meer. "Revenge…" She muttered._

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

"Why act so bothered my little friend?"

"I'm just not sure if we are doing the right thing…" She frowned

She caressed her hair and they both looked at the mirror. "Nobody knows what's really right; but everyone knows what can make them happy." She looked back at her. "So, have you seen him?"

"Yes, I have seen him…" She said meekly and unsecured.

"Why act so guilty? He is one of them after all. The people who mocked you and despise you; but they are not guilty as you are now. Why so?"

"It's not that …It seems like I'm betraying the queen and the whole kingdom." She said uneasily.

"Why would you be so worried of those people? They don't even bother of your existence; but then if you call a monster an existing individual then maybe I am wrong." She said sarcastically. "Don't feel guilty nor even think about betraying them because they've already betrayed you."

Upon looking at her face; the sorceress knew that she was already under her control. "Well, all we need to do is let the two of you meet eachother." She said demonically.

* * *

In the Palace

In the dining room, Lacus, Kira and Cagalli are eating their dinner.

"Say ah!" Lacus was about to put a spoonful on Kira's mouth.

Kira turned red out of embarrassment."LACUS!" Kira stopped Lacus form doing such an embarrassing thing. "I'm not a kid to be helped in eating!" Kira snorted.

Lacus pouted in an angry face and glared at Kira violently. "You've been away from a while and now I'm just trying to get close to and you'll get mad at me." Lacus acted so good that it deceived Kira.

"Lacus…I'm…"

"Maybe…maybe you don't want to be with me anymore…maybe you have another woman during you'r trip!" She accused him

"Wha-what! I don't have any of what you accused of me!" He instantly denied it; but lacus was really pushing him.

"Ok-ok I'll let you spoon-feed me ." Kira claims his defeat from Lacus "sigh...Why do I always loose…" He muttered.

The blonde just laughed of their childish acts. "I'm really impressed at you Lacus." She complimented. "And I feel sorry for you Kira…" She stated.

"I know…I also pity myself…" He sighs.

"Did you say something Kira?"

"Nothing…"He muttered

Their little get to together was disrupted when a blue-haired knight appeared and rushed to Kira. He showed his valance and proceeds to the letter he was supposed to inform the king.

"My king, the Minerva has sent a letter of reconciliation and they want you to discuss this matter."

"The Minerva?" He asked quite confused of their sudden change of heart.

"Yes, my king."

Lacus tapped his shoulder and looked at him sadly. "Kira…"

Kira looked at her and touched her face. "It's alright Lacus...If they want an arrangement for peace then I must go…" He said calmly.

"But Kira…you just came back from your journey!"

"Lacus…We both want peace and if we can claim it by me going there then I will go." He looked at her and smiled. "Don't you have any faith in me?"

"I do Kira…I do…" Tears started to fall from eyes and she immediately embraces him so he couldn't see her tears.

* * *

"Well, thank you for the dinner…um Lacus don't worry I'll be visiting you more often." She smiled to assured her.

"Make sure you will."

"Yes, I will"

Lacus smiled and embraces her.

"Don't worry he'll come back for you…" Cagalli whispered in her ears.

They both let go of eachother

"Bye Cagalli! Come back soon." Lacus waved at her

'Bye Lacus!" She waved

She then rid in the rig and when she was about to close the door a blue-haired knight close it for her.

"Athrun!" Her eyes widen upon seeing the least person she wants to see. "What are you doing here!" She demanded an explanation.

"Well, it just happened that I'm the one who'll escort you to your home my lady." He said gallantly. "Now my Lady if you excuse me I will escort you home."

* * *

After bidding farewell from her friend she goes upstairs to her room thinking the next person she was going to say goodbye is her husband.

She opened the door of their room and found Kira lying in their bed and fast asleep due to his tiredness during his trip.

She sat beside him and looked at him sadly. She caressed his hair and a tear from her eyes fell from his face that woke him up.

"Lacus?" He rose from his position and looked at Lacus. "Lacus, why are you crying again…?" He caressed her long pink hair.

No words slip from her mouth and she suddenly embrace him tightly.

"Lacus…" He muttered "He then look at her. "Don't worry…I'll be back for you…" He then pressed his lips over her and she did the same, for love had surrounded them that night where in the moon's light shine brightly at the night sky.

* * *

Kira woke up with Lacus besides him. He then caressed her hair and look at her dearly. He didn't bother to wake her up, for he doesn't want to see her in tears and feel guilty of his departure. He then put on his clothes and prepared his things.

He went outside and saw Ahmed waiting for him with a rig.

"Good morning sire!" Ahmed greeted

"Morning too Ahmed, so are the others ready?"

"Yes sire, they are already at the Eternal waiting for you." He confirmed

"Oh…I see…then let's get going."

"Aren't you gonna say goodbye to the queen?" Ahmed asked that halted his action.

"I think I can't say goodbye to her, just seeing her makes me wanna go back."

"I see…"

"Then we might as well take off?"

Ahmed nodded and rid the horse that was attached in the rig.

* * *

Upon arrival, Kira noticed a red haired woman inside the Eternal together with the other women who are carrying baggage and foods into the Eternal.

"Why are there women inside the ship?" He asked confusedly

"Oh….them? They volunteered to help us in cooking stuffs you know." Ahmed explained

"But women are not allowed in the ship." He said in annoyance

"Yes, but they come for they're own sake and besides they can help us many ways."

"Are you sure about that?" He sighed.

"Why sir? Aren't we just coming for a peace arrangement?"

"Well, it is just that…argh never mind…" He takes his luggage and proceeds to his room.

* * *

Upon reaching his room, he dropped his key. When he was about to get it a red haired woman reached it for him.

"Here." The red haired woman handed over the key to him.

He grabbed the key and opened the door "Ah…Thanks."

The red haired woman smiled at him and bowed as a sign of respect. 'It's nothing my dear king."

Upon seeing her face, he was intimately awed by it's radiating beauty. Without in caution, his face just turned red all of a sudden. "Awe, she's so beautiful…" He muttered

"What is it my king?"

He startled of her question. "N-nothing…ah…thanks again um…?"

"Um?" She looked questionably.

He caressed his hair and looked at her quite pressured. "Um…Your name Miss…"

"Ah…" She chuckled of his question. "My name is Fllay, my king."

"Um…thank you Fllay and…I hope... I…could see you again."

"Yes, I do hope so." She smiled at him and takes her leave.

He then went inside his room and fixed his things. While fixing his things he noticed a white flower.

"Hmm…A red haired woman…" He thought furiously.

* * *

"Kira…" Upon noticing Kira was not beside her, she rose up and started calling him out. "KIRA!"

She quickly got dressed and called a rig to escort her to Eternal.

* * *

"We are taking off!" The captain shouted and the loud sound of horn was heard. The people crowded near the Eternal to bid farewell from their beloved.

"Lacus…" Kira muttered

"KIRA!" Lacus shouted while crying continuesly.

"LACUS?"

She run near the Eternal and tried to cope up; but it seems like it already took off.

"Kira!" She shouted "Kira…" She frowned

"LACUS! I'll be back I promise!" Upon hearing those words, her face was lit up and bliss started to took it place. 'Come back for me…Kira…" She stared at the Eternal until it was no more in sight.

* * *

"Let's just see if that's face of yours will continue to light up my dear sister…" Using her sorcery Meer watched the scene that just happened. She then laughs demonically.

* * *

**A/N**

Whew! Finally the third chapter. Again I really hope you like it and if not hmm…I really sk in these things so pardon me.

Ok, just stay tuned for the next update or uplate?


	4. Chapter 4: Confusions

**A/N**

**Sorry for the long update. I was really trapped in my school work and programs within school. (Sigh) Well, this chapter is made out of terrible writing skills and confusing plot so bare with me. I made this chapter base on Kira's POV so you would know. This chapter may not answer certain questions and whatever happen in this chapter will conclude the rest of te story. Actually, I still don't know the ending. (-.-) Well, hope you can understand and please read and review. :)

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Confusions  
**

A day just past and everything seems peculiar for some reason. It's been a week since I left my homeland to travel across sea for a peace arrangement with the Minerva; but, it seems like I'm uncomfortable about it. I have travel throughout the sea several times and fought countless battles. Now, I'm here to take part in a peace arrangement, then why do I feel strange and insecure? It's been bugging me every night since I met that red- haired woman. I think her name was Fllay and she is one of those women who offered us some help in the ship. What's with her anyway? Why do I feel this uneasiness in her presence? Besides from this feeling, I felt something much worst than my intuition. I don't want to know this feeling coz it might confuse me more.

"Oh…My king!" A feminine voice interrupted my thoughts. "I'm sorry…for interrupting you my king." She apologized meekly and frowned.

The feminine voice belonged to Fllay, who coincidentally the one I'm thinking about. I erase my suspicions and gave her a meek smile. "Ah…It's nothing. I just came here to gaze the blue sea and to fix my thoughts." I explained nonchalantly.

It's been a while since I last see her but there is neither day nor night I couldn't have remember her. I don't know why but it seems that she is the cause of my insanity. Yes, she's beautiful but why do dream about her?

"I see…" She smiled back at me and took a glance at the sea. "The sea is really peaceful isn't?" She asked to start a conversation with me.

"Yes, it is." I answered. "And I do hope this trip of ours will be successful and peaceful." I added.

"I know it will…" She looked at me with her innocent eyes that made me admire it. "I believe that this trip will be successful because of your perseverance in making it happen." She commented and smiled gleefully at me.

I was praised by many and why should I be flattered by her comment. I feel uneasy all of a sudden. This woman in front of me is not different from others who praise me; but why do I feel pressured in her presence. I hate this feeling. This feeling of uneasiness but the question is why? She is quite a mystery since I first saw her. Yes, I have to say that I was attracted with her but it doesn't mean I love her. I'm confused in my feelings. I feel like I'm betraying Lacus unconsciously. I loved Lacus but this woman is making me insane. I just met her last week and this is the impact of her presence. Maybe I am absurd in falling for her easily. I'm going nuts already. I needed to escape this pressure she is giving me or I may not control myself anymore.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked upon noticing that I'm quite bothered with my thoughts.

"I...I need to go…" I excuse myself like we were not in the middle of a conversation. Though, it was kind of a lame excuse; I couldn't think of anything to escape the tension she's giving me.

I rushed to my room and tried to strengthen my thoughts or merely to trance about it. I sat on my bed and begin spacing out.

I'm confused and beginning to think that I'm being controlled. I just left my wife for this journey and now I'm here having uncontrollable desire over a woman who I barely know. It is kind of crazy and I'm beginning to think that I'm a person with mental problems. Why do I need to fantasize about her when I know I'm deeply in love with my wife?

My moment of trance was again been disrupted when I heard someone knocking at my door.

"Sire? Are you there?" The knocker asked.

Upon hearing the familiar voice, I concluded that it was Ahmed.

"Yes I'm here." I answered while trying to restrain myself. "And you may come in." I added.

He opened the door and greeted me. "Good morning sire." He stood beside the door.

"So what seems to be the problem. " I asked knowingly. They only consult me if there is a battle, commotion and if it is about our plans.

"The captain said that we should disembark in the nearest island immediately." Nervousness is obviously seen in his face. Who wouldn't be? It was quite ridiculous to change plans in the middle of a journey. Maybe he knew I would not accept such thing that made him struggle on reporting me the sudden change of plans by the captain.

"Why so? It's just a week since we left?" I asked confused of the captain's suggestion or I may say plan.

"He said that the weather will not be good in two days so we needed to stop at the nearest island." He explained the captain's view.

"I really don't understand on why we should stop because of a bad weather but if that is what he feels we should do it then, although, it will cause a delay in our meeting with Minerva."

He was quite relieved that I agreed easily but because of my sense of curiousness I decided to talk with the captain myself. I just agreed with him to ease Ahmed's nervousness but I didn't say I woudn't consult the captain about it.

After talking with Ahmed, I proceeded to the captain and clarify things. We have a little debate about his plans but he was able to convince me. I really don't know why we should rest for two days because of the weather but why should I also be bothered? Oh well, there is no use thinking about it.

After reaching the nearest island, we disembarked from Eternal. My luggages are being carried by Ahmed, who represented himself for doing it. Maybe he was a little bit bothered of our little conversation a while ago.

Upon stepping on their land, I felt the warm breeze of the sea and its coolness. The island wasn't bad. Actually it was rather astonishing and relaxing. The scenery there was different in Plants in many ways. Plants was more livelier because of its cheerful environment and this place is relaxing because of its natural beauty. The island was covered with coconut trees and if you go further you'll see the forest in the middle.

We were greeted by natives that seem to be thoughtful that they welcomed us with glee. They helped us with our things and even offer us a feast and a place to stay.

"Wow! This place is wonderful!" Ahmed remarked with astonishment.

I have to agree with him. This place is surely remarkable, for its simplicity yet beautiful natural environment. The breeze of the seashore together with the freshness of the forest is sure compatible. "Indeed, it is sure a fine place to live." I remarked.

They guided us through the island to there little village with in the forest. While walking I saw Fllay together with the other woman walking on the other side. The other women were at glee but it seems like Fllay was rather melancholy. Not noticing, I merely gaze at her sad face that she was able to notice it. She looked at my side but I quickly turned around. Even though, I wasn't able to meet with her eyes, I know for sure that those eyes of her are sore from sadness.

Upon arrival at their place, the village chief welcomed us heartwarmingly and offered us a feast. I have a little talk with him about our journey and the battles we have fought.

"I never knew exploring the world could be that interesting." He said with great excitement to hear more.

It is only natural for them to be excited in these things, for they not travel through sea and instead stay in their island to protect it. They simply treasure their land because their lives depend on its surroundings.

"Well, it is sure enlightening to discover new lands and all but there is also danger that awaits you during those times."

When the captain comes in, our little conversation became a politics discussion. Although, I am a king I don't feel oblige to talk with such things so I took my exit in their little chat.

Somehow I feel regretful in what I have done this morning. I feel the guilt in my spine as I remember leaving Fllay with unanswered thoughts. Although I knew we hadn't talk that much I still feel that I have hurt her feelings in some way. Well, obviously I did but why? That's the second time we have talked and we nevertheless know each other but why do I care so much. "Sigh"

"Maybe I should take walk…"

Walking unconsciously, I found myself in near the seashore. By the stroke of the sea and moist of the night's breeze I was calmed instantly. I walked further and found a woman standing alone near the sea.

I walked closer to see the lone woman and took a glance on her face and into my astonishment it was Fllay. "Fllay?" I muttered softly.

Fllay turned around and she was obviously surprise of my appearance in the calm sea. "My king?" She looked at me questionably. "I…I am sorry…" She was about to leave when I unconsciously grabbed her hand.

"Ah wait…we need to talk…" I looked at her eyes truthfully to erase any form of insecurity.

She stopped and frowned.

"I am sorry on what I have done a while ago…" I was expecting some words from her but she didn't spoke a word so I continued. "I was really um…not feeling well a while ago so I ah…gotta go…" Lying is not my specialty but again I pulled a lame excuse twice this day.

At first, she looked at me disbelievingly that made me feel a little insecure but after a while she just laughed that made me quite confused and bothered.

"Wha-what?" I looked at her with amazement.

She just continues to laugh and I just continue to stare at her cheerfulness. While walking towards the village, she was kind of gloomy and now she is laughing out loud. She really amazed me this time. "Why are you laughing?" I said sarcastically.

She wiped the tars from her eyes out of joy and halted her giggle. "It's just that you are so predictable."

Her words seem weird for some reason that questions started to crowd my mind. "predictable?" I eyed her questionably.

"My king, though I don't know much about you and we only have talked twice excluding this one; I know to differentiate lies from truths." She looked at me and smirked playfully

I was out of words. She surely knows what she's saying and again I am amaze by her knowledge. "Then you know?"

"Yes, I know…" She smiled at me with assurance. "My king, please don't be troubled by my presence." I added.

"I'm really sorry that I have troubled you…."

"No my king, you haven't. Actually, I'm impressed by your thoughtfulness." She complimented and gave me a smile. "Besides my king, I have no right to feel angry at you."

"Because I'm a king?" I don't want to know that people respect me because of my authority.

"No. It is because…you're a hero for everyone…" She paused and looked at me dearly with her innocent eyes. "Especially for me…"

I was struck by what she had said and I can't say a thing. I just looked at her eyes that night while the sea splashes water on the sands.

* * *

**A/N**

**Thats the 4th chapter and hopefully you could understand the story in this chapter. I'm really sorry that this chapter rather um...sx; but please spare me.TT I'll do better next time I hope? Well, thank you for reading and please wait for the next chapter. I'll try to update as fast as I can. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Temptation and Betrayal

**A/N:**

**Sorry, if I updated longer than expected. It is because I just finished studying for exam and taking them so i don't have time to update. Um…I have to warn you before reading this chapter. It is a little Kira and Fllay time coz you know, I needed a plot and the plot is who Kira will pick. I actually like making people a little curious about something so this chapter may be striking. Um…by the way thank you for your criticisms and suggestions, I really appreciated it. Hm…about the suggestion…I can't chop off their heads but I can let them be devoured by a dragon instead. Well, just joking. :) Without further blabbing, please read and review.  
**

**Chapter 5: Temptation and Betrayal **

At the palace of Plants, a blonde princess escorted by her servants, entered the palace's gates. They stopped in front of the palace and the servants opened the door of the carriage for the blonde princess. She went outside the carriage, guided by her servants. She was seen wearing a light green dress and her short blonde hair was curled at the end, which adds to her elegance.

They walked to the front door when the princess suddenly stopped before entering the palace. "Don't come with me anymore." She commanded her servants. "You can wait outside while I talk to the queen." She added. She then continued walking to the door of the palace. Her servants nodded and bowed at her.

* * *

The door of the palace was opened by the palace's guards. "Welcome Princess Cagalli!" They greeted and bowed to her.

Upon entering the palace, a blue-haired knight bowed at her and offered a hand. "May I escort you?"

She smiled at him and placed her hand gently into his palm. "I'll be glad to." She said meekly.

* * *

They walked to the hallway of the palace. In each side of the hallway was either a portrait or a statue of a knight or a king. The floor was covered with expensive red carpet and the ceilings held a chandelier.

While walking they have a little conversation about what is happening in the palace and its queen.

"How is Lacus?" The blonde princess asked while not taking her eyes off her pace.

"She's fine but…" He didn't continue his next statement, for he still doesn't know how to explain the great changes in the queen's health.

"But…What?" She asked intriguingly that made her look at his side.

"She is continually weakening…" He explained exasperatedly.

"Weak? Why? I thought she was fine then… why would she be weakening?" The blonde princess asked in a more commanding tone.

"That was also what we thought at first but…" Athrun paused for a while and then narrated what happened.

* * *

Flashback (Athrun's POV)

It was just a month ago when I was supposed to report about the King's journey. As always the queen is in the garden of the palace watering the plants while humming her favorite song.

I stopped for while and listened to her song. I have always admired the queen's voice, for it calms the most ridiculed of all hearts; but, something was different in her song that day. It was kind of melancholy and dull. Maybe it was because of the king's lack of presence. My thoughts were disturb when she had noticed me standing in the corner.

"Oh my, I'm sorry Sir Athrun. I haven't notice you." She apologizes concernedly.

"No, it is nothing my queen."

"So what seems to be the problem?" She asked concernedly while her hands were crossed at each other.

"I'm here to report for the journey of the king, My queen." I exclaimed.

"About Kira?" She reassured. "Then please come over here." She let me follow her to a white round table at the garden.

She offered me seat but I declined. "Thanks my queen but I think I shouldn't seat."

"Oh ok…Um…What about Kira and his journey?" She asked again.

"Well, we have leaked some information that they have stopped to a certain island a week ago and they are about to reach the boundary of Minerva."

She took a sip of her tea before starting a conversation. "Is Kira and the others ok?" She questioned concernedly.

"Um…we have no report of their current status but I think they are ok."

She held her cup tightly, feeling its warmth. "I hope they are ok…" She muttered worriedly.

Although it was low toned, I was able to hear it so I gave her a little comfort. "I'm sure they are ok because Kira is not only a great king but also an outstanding knight." I complimented.

A smile was formed in her face so I think my motivation works. "Thank you for your kind words Sir Athrun but…" I thought everything was ok but she suddenly turns pale and without any caution, she suddenly rose from her seat hastily and left with her hands covering her mouth.

End of Flashback

* * *

"Since then…She became a little moody and picky at the food she eats. She vomits a lot and her body can not endure a lot of stress."

"Didn't she go to a doctor or something?" The blonde asked suggestively.

"Well, we have suggested her to have a check up but she insist that she's ok."

"Hmm…" The blonde princess was put to a deep thought upon recalling the queen's current situation. "But…You know the symptoms of the queen are really familiar."

"Hmm…"

"Well, where could I find the queen?"

"She is in the meeting room right now."

* * *

In the ship of Eternal, a certain brown haired knight stares at the calm sea. His eyes are peaceful than before, for all of his anxiety is gone and his most waited moment is about to happen.

"You seem at bliss my king…" A sweet voice interrupted his thoughts.

He turned around and saw a red-haired woman smiling at him.

"I'm just glad that there would be peace at last between Minerva and Plants." He smiled back.

She went beside him and looked at him amiably. "And it is all thanks to you my king" She said dearly while she caressed his face.

He was confounded at first of her aggressiveness but upon feeling her warm touch, he was easily absorbed by it and go with the flow instinctively. He then held her hand and looked at her genuinely. "Fllay…"

She smiled at him seductively and placed her other hand unto his face and looked at him with all her heart. "My king…" She called dearly and was about to plant a kiss on his lips, when they were interrupted by a loud noise.

The king suddenly let go of her and was disrupted of the loud noise. "Wha-what happened?" He asked quite troubled.

A boy rushed to their side hastily. "My king…" The boy panted. "The Minerva's fleet suddenly attacked us under the sea." The boy finished his sentence before panting again.

"Ahmfed, what do you mean by that?" He said furiously. 'I thought they invited us to have peace treaty but why would they attacked us?!" He needed an answer immediately.

"It was all a plan to sneak on us… to trap us." The boy exclaimed while panting contagiously.

"I-I can't believe it! We've been tricked!" The king said quite devastated and angered at the same time.

"My king…" She looked at him worriedly.

"So how is the status of the ship?" He asked inquiringly.

"Bad sire."

"Then, inform the captain to prepare the safe boats to disembark from the eternal." He commanded.

"But there aren't enough boats to…" He was cut- off.

"Just follow my order!" He commanded firmly.

"Yes, Sire." He nodded and rushed to the captain.

* * *

He informed the captain about the king's plan and readied the boats for evacuation.

Their plan was near success when there aren't enough boats to supply them and eternal is already sinking because of the continuous attacks of Minerva. Eternal was severely damage that it can no longer take the attacks of the Minerva.

"You should go." He said delicately

"No…I'll stay with you…" She insisted persistently.

"But you'll DIE HERE!"

"I'm ok…just to be with you…" She looked at him with her sincere eyes reflecting her true devotions.

"But…Fllay…" He was against it but upon seeing her gleaming eyes, he couldn't resist to her persuasions.

"My king…" The captain asked if he will go with them.

"No…I will stay here...with my fellow knights"

"But my king…" He insisted that the king should not stay behind, for he may not come alive after the certain attack.

"GO! I'll cope up with you soon." He said with great determination that persuaded the captain to trust him.

"Please…cope up soon…my king…" The captain looked at him earnestly.

"Sire, be sure to some back alive!" A young boy cried.

"I will…"

He watched them sail to the sea, hoping they will reach Plants and deliver the news to their queen.

He then turned to the ones left in the ship and told them about his plan.

"We should reach it soon so all we need to do is to hold till then." He showed a map of an island and directed them on what they should do.

They nodded and executed the plan of their king.

* * *

They aimed to the sea and fired it with cannon. It produces a huge splash that halted the attacks of the Minerva. Then they used the time to sneak in and aim for another attack that causes a huge damaged with in their enemies' ship. After a fire, they redirected the sail of their ship and headed at the one side of the ship, readying themselves to jump to the water. They jumped and swam to the ocean.

Everything was going unto plan when a canon was fired near them that caused a huge impact in the sea. A huge splash was directed at them that some are lost, others are dead and some merely survived.

* * *

"My king, are you alright?" a sweet voice asked while looking at her patient worriedly.

Her brown- haired acquaintance opened his eyes tiredly while trying to handle the light of the bon fire.

His illusions played him a little trick and saw his pink-haired wife through a red-haired woman. "L-Lacus…" He called meekly.

Upon hearing thy queen's name, her expression turned gloomy and distraught. She tried to hold her tears and forced a smile in her face. "No…My king…It is me Fllay…" She exclaimed meekly.

He then sat and shook his head to clear his mind. "I-I am sorry…" He apologized.

"No it's alright…" She then stood from her seat and looked at the bon fire. "I understand…" She muttered.

"Where are the others?" He asked uneasily.

"Sorry… I don't know what happened to the other after that huge splash…When I woke up…I found myself in this island and you by my side…" She said meekly, merely devouring her words.

"No it's alright…I'm the one who should apologize, for I am not able to protect you all…" He said with great frustration. "I'm so foolish that I've put you all in to danger."

After hearing his words, she took the courage and went in his side to comfort him. Although her heart is still sore from the truth of about his love, she still can't escape the force of her own. "My king…Don't blame yourself of all the sufferings that took place." She touched his face and looked at him dearly. "Sometimes things happen unexpectedly."

"But I should have known it…I should have prevented it…I should have…" A sudden tear fell from his eyes that ticker gently in his cheeks.

"Kira, look at me…You are just a human…You make mistakes and mistakes is just part of our life." She stated.

He looked at her eyes that was full of sincerity and was riveted of its truthfulness. He held her hands once more and felt it's warmth that touched his soul. "Why? Why do you care so much about me?" He asked remarkably.

She looked at him peculiarly at first but was able to strengthen her nerves and told him what her heart's desire. "I- I have loved you since the day I have met you…" She confessed.

"Fllay…I" He was cut off by her next statement.

"I know loving you is wrong but my heart can not lie. When you're around, I feel safe because I knew someone's going to protect me and I know you will...Just being with you is all I need."

She then looked at him, merely gazing at his eyes with her hands on his cheeks. She then kissed him gently in his lips.

He was confounded at first but was easily captivated by the tenderness of her lips that sucked all life in his whole body. Unconsciously, he gave in and pressed his lips unto hers, kissing her back. He caressed her hair and laid her unto the ground. He continued kissing her, feeling the warmth of her whole body, when a pink haired woman crossed his mind.

* * *

Upon opening the door of the meeting room, the two was propounded to see the queen lying on the floor unconsciously.

"LACUS!" The blonde princess screamed.

The two immediately rushed to the queen and aided her.

* * *

Deep in the forest, a certain pink-haired woman watched the certain scene and eyed them evilly.

"Hm." She smirked peevishly. "It is sure fun to watch these things to happen to my little samplings." She remarked demonically.

Using her sorcery, she watched another scene, featuring a red-haired woman and a brown haired man in a certain island. "Now, I think I should visit my old friend…" She then laughs evilly.

* * *

**A/N**

**I know after reading this chap, I will surely die in hell; but it is just part of the plot so bear with me. It is already reaching its climax so please understand that I needed this part. Well, if you have anything to ask or to suggest, I'm opened with that. I will also appreciate it, if you would review so I will know if I'm making a sensible story. Since it is vacation, I will have more time to update so please stay tuned for the next update.  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Can Not Decide

** A/N:**

**This chapter is a little bit confusing so please bear with me. By the way, um... I still don't know the ending of the story but I will make sure that it will answer all questions. Hmm...what else...Please read and review. : )**

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 6: Can Not Decide  
**

That night was still full of mystery for him. He didn't know what is right from wrong. All he could do is follow the flow, where he could find comfort. He was trapped in her clutches that he had forsaken his true love. He was a traitor, a mere fool, who betrayed his own heart. Now, he must go through with his decisions that will affect the rest of his life. That will truly change everything in his life.

Upon opening his eyes, he saw the light of the sun passing through his eyes, which made him blink for a couple of times. He raised his left arm to cover his face from the heat of its rays and fought its lightness. After a while, he restrained himself and tried to seat down but a red-haired girl was all over him.

"Fllay!" He was quite flabbergasted to see her in his side and her arms clung all over him.

He was quite bewildered and confused on what happened. He then touched his temple and tried to remember what happened that night. Then, it hit him. Fllay was there to comfort him during that time. He was in bewilderedness and she was there. There to be with him.

"Lacus…" The face of his wife flashes from his mind. He then shook his head, trying to regain his consciousness at that time. "I-I can't remember a thing…"

He then looked at the woman beside him, whose arm is tugged all over his body. He carefully removed her hands over him and seated.

"Fllay…" He muttered while staring at her mystically. He brushed few of her hair off her face and looked at her clarity while sleeping. "I…I…"A sudden thought passed him, which made his head ached. "Lacus!"

He pressed his hand in his head, trying to ease the pain it's causing him. "Ahg!"

"Kira…" The red-haired woman beside him woke up and took her seat. She looked at him tenderly while she rubs her something on her eye. "What happened?" She asked concernedly.

He immediately eased the pain of his head and smiled at her meekly. "N-Nothing…Just a little head ache…" He explained placidly.

She is not quite satisfied of his explanation so she asked again. "Are sure that it is just a simple head ache?" She confirmed worriedly while looking at him with her innocent eyes.

"Yes, it is just a simple head ache …" He replied tenderly.

"Kira…" She gently placed her hand on his chicks and caressed it. She looked at him sincerely before saying her words. "I-I don't want you to feel guilty…"

"Fllay…" He looked at her sincere eyes that were reflecting her love that time.

"I love you and I hope… you will love me too…" She then smiled at him and plants a kiss on his cheek.

"Fllay…I am not sure about my feelings for you…and" He was cut- off by her, not wanting to hear his next statement.

She placed a finger in his lips and smiled at him. "I…can wait…" She gave him a warm smile.

He can not break her brittle heart and he doesn't want to be the cause of her miseries. He still doesn't know what he feels about her but he knows that she is important in his life. She is part of his life now. Maybe, he is still in confusion and still don't know what is the force attracting him to her; but for now, the only thing he could do is to stay with her, be with her even if it means betraying his heart.

He looked at her cordially and smiled at her sincerely. He placed his hand on her cheeks and felt its warmth. She affectionately accepted it and held it back.

"I don't want you to wait for me…" His expression changes into a solemn one.

His words struck her nerves and the sudden gush of warmth crawled into her body. She didn't really expect those words from him, his words that turned all her dream into ashes. How his brown eyes dimmed in her presence and how it reacts oppositely on what she have imagined. "B-but w-why?" She asked while stammering her words.

He took his hand away from her and turned his glance to the sea. "I don't want you to feel that I'm using you."

"You're not using me!" She retorted abruptly. "I'm willing to wait even forever…Just to be with you is ok with me…"

"Fllay…I don't want you to feel that way."

"I want to feel this way. I want to love and I want to be loved…" She looked at him, merely shedding a tear in her eyes; but; she immediately rubs it.

She then stood up and turned her back on him so he wouldn't see the tears that were continually falling from her eyes. "I'll just…have a walk…"

"Fllay!" He called but she just continued walking in despair.

* * *

In the palace of Plants

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!!!?" Someone shouted angrily, merely breaking the eardrums of the people in the palace.

"Um…My lady…You shouldn't shout that loud to the queen…"

"NO, ATHRUN! This queen of yours is really insane and near in incapability." She retorted obdurately.

He just sighed of her stubbornness. "My lady…" He was cut-off by there pink-haired queen.

"Sir Athrun, it is alright. I'm already aware of her manners." She exclaimed while forcing a smile in her pale face. "Cagalli, I'm sorry if I have worried you." She directed her blonde friend.

"You should be!" She then let out a sigh. "I was really worried about you and…The child in your womb…" She looked at her warmly, erasing any form of anger in her presence."

The queen caressed her womb and deep smile was formed her face. Although her face got thinner and pale, it is still beautiful and angelic as before, for true beauty comes with in the heart and not in its cover. "I'm also glad that there would be another person that will enlighten my life."

"I'm sure thy king will be happy of your child my queen…" Athrun commented.

"I can not wait for his arrival to tell him of the good news." Happiness was really visible in her face that lit up her once dull face.

Cagalli knelt by her side and placed her palm on her womb. "When that time comes…Be sure to tell him yourself with glee and proper health." She then gave her a warm smile.

"I will sure tell him…" She nodded and smiled back.

* * *

While walking in the seashore, his words still overcome all of her. "What does he meant by his words?" She muttered curiously.

She then took a seat in the ground and took a grain of sands. She watched it shutter from her hand. "I am like sand…Every time I am pulled up…I always shuttered and fell on the ground…"

After a while of reflection, she stood from her seat and took a quick glanced at the blue sea. "Maybe, this time I won't shutter…"

She was about to take off when someone clung her arms around her neck. "And maybe you will…" She whispered menacingly.

She was surprised to ear that voice and immediately turned around. "MEER!"

"Long time no see…My DEAR FRIEND…" She looked at her demonically.

She walked a few steps background and looked at her horrified. "What are you doing here?" She asked profoundly.

"What! Don't you miss me?"

"I-I thought you were trapped with in the forest! It is sealed. How come you're here?" She asked continuously.

"Maybe the seal was weakening so I've escaped?" She asked deceitfully while walking towards her.

"It can not be weakened so don't fool around!"

"Ok, I'll tell you what happened." She shrugged and smiled at her evilly. "When our powers mixed a greater one will exist. What I mean is your beauty is my power so mixing my power with you turned me into a more powerful being." She paused and took a step forward. "Now, I am free from imprisonment." She then leaned closer to her. "I will now put to action my plans and it will start with you."

"Me?" She looked at her terrified.

"Yes, you. Aren't you aware of it since we've met?" She raised an eyebrow at her. "You were with me during those times. Right?"

She gulped upon remembering their plan back then.

* * *

Flashback

"_Why should I kill the king?"_

"_What do you expect? Serve him?" _

"_But why the king?"_

"_If I want to torment my sister then I should first reprimand all her belongings and killing the king will sure make her suffer."_

"_Hmm…"_

End of Flashback_  
_

* * *

"Oh, by the way…What happened to our plan?" She asked inquiringly. "Upon seeing you face…It seems like you prefer seducing him than killing him. Am I right?" She smirked. "But don't worry; I think your plan is more interesting than mine. Killing someone is a little boring… I would prefer having a little excitement in your little love story." She smiled at her evilly.

"Oh, Fllay!" He called and dashed towards her. "I'm sorry back then…"

Upon noticing her gloomy face, he placed his palm on her face and looked at her caringly. "Is there something wrong?"

She forced a smile on her face and gently held his hand. "I'm alright." She answered in meek tone.

He looked directly at her while their hands are clung at eachother. He smiled at her and she did the same.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ok, I know that this chap will surely lessen my life span on earth but this is just part of the plot so please forgive me. I think this fic will end at the tenth chapter hopefully so please bear with me till then. There will be some chapters that will answer certain questions about Meer and how Lacus and Kira met and blah blah so stay tuned for that. Up to the next update :)**


	7. Chapter 7: The Pink Princess' Tale

**A/N:**

**Since its Christmas just thought of updating…I was going to have a Meer's chapter but I know it will just spoil your Christmas so I made Lacus and Kira instead since you're sick with KF scenes already. Hopefully, this chapter will enlighten your day. I'll just hope : ) Well, please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed and especially Gundam Seed Destiny! - better late than never :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Pink Princess' Tale**

As the morning sun rose from its sleep, it gently conquers the night's darkness in the whole place. Upon seeing its gleam, the birds chirp their way out of the tree's cover and fly through the blue sky. The clouds didn't show any form of upcoming rain that made its watchers feel its delight and the morning breeze continued its work, by giving it sole energy to its co- workers. This process always takes place to welcome another day of enchantment.

She gently opens the curtains of her room to feel the coldness of the wind in her delicate skin. The heat of the sun prevents its true coldness to pass and exchange its warmth instead, to satisfy her. The two exchange their offer that made her long pink hair sway with their struggle.

The heat touched her face together with the coldness of breeze that enables her to feel the nature's well-being. She was admiring the nature's presence when a white flower flew in front of her. She immediately grasped it and looked at it with mysticism.

She settles her hair in a bundle and placed it on her right shoulder as she stared at the white flower in her hand. She then caressed her womb and seated on her bed comfortably.

She leaned closer to the white flower and smells its eternal scent, which made her admire its simplicity yet its essence is so enthralling.

After a while of wonders, she looked at the window and saw flashes of memories in her past. Memories, she will never forget; the tale of her life and her husband.

* * *

Plants, twenty years ago was in chaos because of dreadful wars it fought. It was always engaged in battles, that peace is blurrily visible. Their ally, Minerva, fought with them; and together they conquer and discover lands. They were indivisible because of their powerful forces and team capability. Plants and Minerva are indestructible that even the most powerful nations can't overcome their rising power.

Seigel Clyne and Dullindal were the leader of the two so called nations. Seigel Clyne is the leader of Plants, while Dullindal is the leader of Minerva. They were once comrades during a war at their time and now they are the undefeatable leaders of their own nation.

After the war took place, peace treaty was reformed and many nations oblige with it, for their nations stabilizing, and one of the nations that oblige with it is Seigel Clyne's nation, Plants. Peace was regained after five years and stabilization of each country was promised. The dreadful war had ended so Seigel Clyne's daughter was sent back to Plants.

* * *

It was autumn that time and leaves were continually falling from the stems of the trees. A little pink-haired girl was seen strolling at the palace garden while humming a song. She observed that the garden was not likely a garden, for it only contains dried leaves and crawling vines. It was merely abandoned because no one was able to take care of it during the war so it is likely a dump site and not a garden any more.

She continued to walk through the palace garden with the saddest face one can give. She looked at each leaf, vines and flowers, if it has one, she could find and just to feel disappointment because the place was really a disaster.

She was raised by her mother surrounded by nature's care. When her mother died because of an illness and since the war had ended, she was now sent to Plants by her father. She was really expecting a nature's view in Plants; but, it seems like all her fantasies has gone dry with the sight she is seeing.

While walking, she suddenly stopped upon seeing a green leaf on the ground. She then picked it up and smelled its fragrance. A smile was formed in her face as she knew that the leaf was still fresh and not like the other dry leaves. "This would mean a good start!" She cheered herself.

She then starts walking again while her sweet voice hums a song. She picks up anything she finds interesting like a kid would do when in an unfamiliar place.

She was walking steadily when she noticed a brown-haired boy lying unconsciously on the garden. Her eyes got widened in shock, like almost shedding a tear in her form of expression. She took two steps backwards and looked at him restlessly. She thought that the boy lying on the ground was dead that she couldn't help but to feel terrified.

"Argh.." The boy's finger suddenly moved that hinted her that he's not dead.

Upon detecting this, she leaned closer to him and watched him regain consciousness. She gently placed her hand on his forehead and felt its warmth. "Huh!" She immediately takes off her hand and looked at him with her face turning red. 'He is warm…Just like my mother…' She thought while watching him carefully.

She then brushed a few of his brown hair off his face and saw how clear his face was. This action leads the boy to truly regain his consciousness. "Argh!" He screamed louder that made her backed away.

Upon regaining his consciousness, he opened his eyes continually and saw a pink-haired girl staring at him. "Whe-where am I?" He asked shuddery, trying to cope up with the situation. He then took a seat and looked around. He touched his temple and looked at the pink-haired girl in front him. "Who are you?" He asked confusedly.

She was quite confounded at the sudden consciousness of the boy so she wasn't able to reply abruptly. She then cleared her throat. "I-I am Lacus…" She said timidly while her hands are clutched below her chin. "A-and this place is the ga-garden of Plants." She said nervously.

"Ga-garden? Pla-plants?" He looked at her confusedly while settling his thoughts. He then places his hand on his head, merely pressing it, for his head is squeezing in pain. "Argh!!!!!"

"A-Are you alright?" She asked concernedly upon noticing the boy's pain.

"Father!" He screamed upon regaining his senses. "Where's my father!" He asked her demandingly while looking at her fiercely, which made her terrified of his sudden robust.

She was terrified of the boy's action; but, upon seeing his eyes, she was captivated by its truthfulness that enabled her to felt his pain. So without more hesitation, she suddenly grasped his hand and looked at him caringly.

"You!" He was confounded by the girl's action and looked at her with awe.

She gave him a smile and looked at him benevolently. "Your hands are warm…" She said plausibly.

Her smile captivated him in an instance and her blue eyes passed through his soul that restored his broken heart. He then bowed his face upon settling his thoughts at ease. "I'm sorry of my sudden outburst." He said mildly.

A smile was formed again in her face upon noticing his relief. "It's alright. I may also feel the same thing if I were in your shoes." She exclaimed.

Upon hearing her words, he raised his head and looked at the sight of an angel in front of him. "Yo-your name is La-lacus right?" He asked shuddery as he already felt the heat all over his face.

She nodded. "And what may be your name?" She asked cockily.

He cleared his throat and looked at her restlessly. "I-I am Kira!" He answered hastily.

She noticed the uneasiness in his action and without any warnings she suddenly plants a kiss in his forehead. "My mother always does that when I'm in discomfort." She exclaimed with the sweetest voice.

Her action made his face turn red rapidly. His senses became numb that he can not move an inch.

Lacus tried to call his attention but it seems like he is still shock of the incident that took place. "KIRA!"

"Wha-what!" He answered absent mindedly.

"Kira, are you alright?" She asked concernedly.

"Yes…I am…"

"Then…If you are…" She then gave him a hand. "I'll let you meet my father." She gave him a smile. "So, we could help you find your father." She added.

He was propounded at first but upon seeing her sincere eyes, he felt her care and took her hand.

* * *

"Kira." Someone called while knocking at the door.

"You may come in."

Upon opening the door, a pink-haired girl was seen wearing her pajamas while holding a teddy bear in her right hand. "I'm sorry if I have disturbed you." She looked at the brow-haired boy in front of her.

"What's wrong Lacus?" He asked. He then walked towards her and looked at her soggy eyes. "Having a bad dream again?"

Lacus nodded and looked at him almost crying. "I'm afraid."

He gently wipes the tears off Lacus and looked at her dearly. "If you want you could stay in my room." He suggested.

Lacus' face lit up and nodded at his suggestion.

Kira smiled at her and was fixing a bed for her when she pulled a part of his clothes. He turned around and saw his pink-haired princess looking at him sadly.

"La-lacus?"

"Kira, why are you sad?" She asked concernedly with her innocent eyes almost shedding a tear. "I don't want you to feel sad."

"I-I am not sad…" He said meekly while avoiding any eye contact with her. "Um…Here's your bed Lacus." He brushed the topic off and forced a smile in his face.

"Kira…" She looked at him sadly. "You are lying!" She looked at him seriously.

"Lacus?!" He was confounded of her serious eyes.

"Kira…It's been two years by now since you've stayed with us and during those times…I've known that you're still crying in your heart…" She finished her statement before shedding a tear in her rosy cheeks.

"Lacus…" He paused and touched her warm cheeks while wiping her tears away. "I'm sorry if I have let you worried too much about me…" He then grasped the hand of his little friend and led her on the terrace.

"I like the coldness of the night here…It is so relaxing…" He commented and looked at his friend.

"Kira…" She paused and looked at him sincerely. "Please stay with me…_forever…_" She said meekly while her cheeks turned red.

Kira was confounded at first but upon seeing her sincerity in her enthralling eyes, he gently placed his hand on her cheeks and nodded. "You are warm…"

She then placed her palm on his hand and felt its warmth. "No…You are the one who's warm…" She gave him a smile.

"I'll help you find your father…" She said truthfully while holding his hand tightly.

He nodded and smiled at his friend. "I'll stay with you forever…"

A smile was formed in her face and gently put his hand on her chest. This made him kind of anxious but upon seeing his friend's truthfulness, he didn't bother to speak. "Do you hear my heart beat?" She asked with her eyes closed.

"Yes, I do." He answered.

She looked at him questionably. "How could you hear it when you are to far away from it?" She asked with oddity.

Her question made him panic in an instance that couldn't find words to exclaim himself. "Um…I-I"

He wasn't able to reply when she suddenly leaned her ear on his chest. "I hear yours…" She said with concentration on his heart beat.

"Um…really?" He asked restlessly.

She then let go of him and smiled at him cheerfully. "Yes and its sound is like this." She cleared her throat and, "tugtug-tugtug-tug-tug" She imitated.

Kira just chuckled of her simplicity that made her admire his laugh. "You really are something."

"Finally made you laugh." Lacus stated.

"Yes, kind off…" He shrugged.

Lacus smiled at him.

"Kira…" Lacus called, disrupting the long silenced that was happening.

He looked at her. "Kira, can I sing you a song?" She asked.

"As long as your voice is pleasing in the ears" He joked.

"It is." Lacus boasted. She then cleared her throat and began singing. "_Time passes by…Memories Fade…_"

The song that she sang touched his heart that made him feel that he is no longer alone that a certain pink-haired girl is there to be with him.

* * *

After five years, the two young children are now a lady and a gentleman. They are no longer kids who always have time to play. Now, they barely see each other because of their duties in the palace. Kira was now officially claimed as a knight and Lacus as a princess, will have to oblige with her duty for her nation.

In the garden of Plants, a pink-haired woman is seen watering the plants that bloom to be lovely. The once abandoned garden was now the famous attraction in the palace. It was the most beautiful sight in the palace, for it is now filled with lovely flowers and its scent is so relaxing.

The one taking care of the garden is the Plant's princess, Lacus Clyne. She inherited the beauty of a goddess and a perfect figure of a woman could ever have. Her long pink hair extends on her waist that adds beauty to her angelic face, which consists of desirable red lips and eyes that reflects the ocean color.

Many adore her beauty and even court her but no one ever succeed to capture her heart. Till now, no one still knows the answer, why the princes haven't married anyone of her bachelors.

While humming her song, she waters her plants cheerfully. "Hey, little fellow" She looked at a small plant. "I hope you will row beautiful and healthy as the other flowers."

"Still talking with flowers aren't we?" Someone asked cockily.

"Kira, it helps them grow well." She retorted while continuing watering the plants.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to me before I go on a journey?" He asked without moving an inch in his place.

"I'm not!" She pouted. "I still don't get it on why you have to go on a journey when peace is finally achieved for almost seven years." She let out a sigh and looked at him mockingly.

He let out a sigh and walked towards her. "Lacus, you know that this is my job and besides I have to prove myself to your father in anyway I can."

She then looked at him sadly and nested her head on his chest. "I would really miss you, Kira…"

He then wrapped her in his arms and gave her a warm embrace. "I will miss you too…"

* * *

"Father! How could you do this to me?" An angry Lacus faced her father. "How could you engage me with such guy I never met?" She asked furiously.

"Lacus, you have to understand. Dull1indal and I have been friends and comrades since war and you being engage with his child is acceptable." His father exclaimed while maintaining his coolness with her daughter.

"Father, I can't accept the engagement." Lacus refused.

"Why?" His father asked curiously. "Because of the boy I have adopted. The boy who didn't even knew his father." He said mockingly.

"What do you mean by he didn't knew his father? Of course he knew him. He wouldn't go finding him for years if he didn't knew him." Lacus asked inquiringly.

"Lacus…" His father voice turned serious all of a sudden. "Kira's father is dead."

She was shocked of her father's statement that she just fell on her knees with her hands covering her mouth. "H-How?"

"His father is a criminal…" He paused and continued his statement. "Before you met him, his father had already died."

Lacus just stared on the floor while her eyes kept producing tears that flow from her cheeks. "Ki-kira…"

"If he knew that I am the cause of his father's death, he wouldn't even lay an eye on you." He then rose from his seat and aided his daughter. "Lacus, you couldn't love a criminal's son. Your worlds are different. or later, he will find out and when that time comes, you'll just be hurt." He touched her daughters chin and lift it up. "And I don't want you to get hurt…That's why I'm doing this for you…" His father looked at her sincerely.

"Father…" She looked at him with her eyes sore from her tears. '_Kira…_'

* * *

**A/N: **

**I hope by this chapter will let me regain my life. Just joking :) I think I wouldn't able to finish this fic up to ten chapters so I would be extending (sigh) Anyways, there would be part two of this chapter so stay tuned for that. And before I say goodbye, Merry Christmas to you all and hoping it would be merry! (I'll just greet happy new year at the next update :D)**


End file.
